hell_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Cook
' Marcus Roger Cook' (A.K.A Cyber) is a Superpowered android and hero of Robo city, son of billionaire roboticist and industrialist Roger Cook and wife Samantha, brother of Owen Cook and a supportive character protraying in the Hell Hunter series and the main protagonist in the Cyber series. Powers and Abilities Cyber is a supremely powerful android, and considered to be extremelu powerful by many. He has beaten John Turner is terms of pure physical strength, and is considered one of the most strongest beings in the universe. 'Superhuman strength - '''Cyber is one of the strongest beings on the planet, as he can easily overpower humans, cyborgs, androids, most superhumans and even aliens. '''Superhuman speed - '''Cyber can move, react and fly at speeds that greatly surpass humans. He mainly uses his speed when in flight, reaching up to more than five times faster fgan the speed of sound, resulting in moving at 6,150 km/h (Mach 5). Apart from moving, Cyber can process information extraordinary quick, such as reading a newspaper article within seconds to reading a novel within minutes. '''Superhuman senses - '''Cyber's eyes are like X-rays, enabling him to see through anything and his eyes are like satellites, enabling him to hear almost anything across the globe. '''Superhuman reflexes - '''Cyberss mind and senses process information at such speeds that allow his reaction time to be enhanced way past superhuman levels, enabling him to dodge energy blasts, lasers, assaults, and even allows him to catch bullets and cars going at full speed. '''Superhuman intelligence - '''All aspects of Cyber's intelligence (logic, calculation, memory, learning, creativity and so on) is way greater than a human genius. Vast amounts of knwoledge is stored in his mind, allowing him to have a virtually limitless understanding of Technology, Mathematics, Science, Literature, History etc. '''Solar beam emission - '''Cyber can emit powerful beams of intense heat from his eyes. The beams are immensely powerful, as they range from a small fire from one quick gaze to obliterating an entire army of robots. '''Solar radiatiom absorption - '''Cyber's mechanical core of his body absorbs wavelengths of solar radiation in order to sustain and fuel his body. It powers him substantially, and is the only from of survival for Cyber. The more he is exposed to solar energy, the more powerful and stronger he becomes. '''Shapeshifting - '''One of his main abilities is Cyber's incredible ability to Shapeshift. Cyber can control and change his own body's molecular structure and make it resemble anything he desires. He can mimic any human being, robot, animal and so forth. He can even change his voice by replicating the voices of others such as a voice of a human or an animal. '''Invulnerability - '''The virtually indestructible extraterrestrial material called "Quiro" is utilised as his skin that is used to protect his android physiology. His skin makes him completely bulletproof and unaffected by blades, intense weights and pressures such as crushed by buildings, falls from great heights, colliding with vehicles, changes in temperature, diseases, toxins, infections, illnesses, and whatnot. '''Intangibility - '''Cyber is able to phase through anything. By manipulating his own density, he can reduce his density to phase through walls, machines, other objects and people to damage them or cause pain. '''Invisibility - '''Cyber can cause his physical structure to reduce its light, rendering him invisible to humans sight and light. Despite of that, he can still be perceived with the other senses. '''Teleportation - '''Cyber can travel himself and others or objects by removing and reassembling his own molecules of himself or the object to another location instantly just by thought. Cyber has teleported himself on numerous occasions, people and animals alike. '''Technopathy - ' 'Computer brain - ' 'Knowledge absorption - ' 'Absolute memory - ' 'Self-sustenance -' 'Emotion negation -' 'Flight -' Weaknesses